With Him
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex is back where he belongs. SLASH!


**Story Title:** With Him

**Story Type: **Slash, Humor

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, AJ Styles, Mickie James

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **One more time, peeps: They're not mine; if they were, they'd have no need for clothes and I'd have no need to leave my bedroom. They belong to TNA and themselves.

**Warnings: **Slash, Humor, Character Bashing and just general MMGness

**A/N: **So, this is one is for: candy_belle; on account of the fact that her day blows so far. I'm sorry iTunes are a bunch of douches, sweetie, and I hope this helps you feel better. The boys all send their love and wolf!Randy promises to bite the shit out of those fuckers once you find out who they are.

They hardly ever drank this much any more, Chris reflected as they tossed back another round of shots with AJ and Mickie. But with Alex cleared to return at next week's Impact, it had seemed like the perfect time to go the bar down the street from the arena and get completely shit faced.

Alex's mood was so good that he hadn't even bitched when AJ had come over to have a drink with them. Although, he had called AJ a pussy when he had declined the offer of a shot of tequila. AJ had been a little pissed, but he had held fast, ignoring all of Alex's taunts while he nursed a beer.

That was until Mickie had wandered in, looking pissed -and Chris sincerely felt bad for whoever had put her in that kind of mood. Mickey was a sweetheart, but that girl had a fucken temper and half, and she would smile sweetly the whole time she was stomping your ass into next week.

She had seen the three of them in the corner and had come over, slammed down Alex's shot and then Chris's. Pulling a chair up, she had motioned the waitress over and then ordered another round of shots for everyone.

"Now, that's how you fucken party!" Alex had yelled, grinning and slapping Mickie on the ass when she leaned over the table to tell Chris something. Luckily, Mickie knew Alex well enough not to be offended, and had just laughed it off, threatening to tell Chris to keep him locked up from now on.

After that, even AJ's questionable manhood had been insulted enough that he did shots with the rest of them.

That had been a while ago. How long exactly, Chris didn't know. He was also a little fuzzy on the number of shots they had fired back, but he was pretty sure they had gone through a couple bottles of tequila already.

"Fuck him!" Mickie shouted, waving her arm and accidentally hitting AJ in the side of the head. AJ tried to dodge it and not only failed miserably, but almost fell off his chair in the process. Chris started laughing at the look on his face and couldn't stop for several minutes.

"So what I travel all the time, huh? What the fuck does that hafta do with anything? Nothing, that's what," Mickie went on, pausing to do a quick shot.

"Only a little boy would be so insecure," Mickie continued after she had finished with the lime and tossed it onto the pile in the middle of the table.

"To think that I would be fucking around on him. And following me. Do you believe that shit, Shelley?" Mickie asked, the anger from earlier was blotted with alcohol but it was still there.

Alex shook his head. "No, fuck him!"

The waitress dropped off another round of shots, after which AJ was barely able to lift his head up off the table.

"What a fucken light weight." Alex scoffed, poking AJ in the ribs. When the other man didn't even twitch, Alex's face lit up and he started patting his pockets. After a second, he pulled a black Sharpie out of his back pocket -you always ran into fans in the most unlikely places and Alex had learned to always make sure he had a Sharpie on him, just in case- and started drawing on AJ's face.

"I'm sorry your boyfriend's a fucken moron," Chris told Mickie, picking up AJ's forgotten beer from earlier and draining it. "You're pretty cute and all; I mean, if I was into that kind of thing, I'd fuck you in a second."

"Really?" Mickie asked, looking surprised.

Chris nodded seriously, leaning slightly to the left in an attempt to make Mickie come back into focus again. "Oh, yeah. If I was into girls, I'd have you back at the hotel room already."

"Hey, does that look like a dick to you?" Alex asked, pointing to AJ's forehead. Chris squinted at the drawing. "Definitely. You draw better drunk." Chris told him, looking around for something else to drink. "I know. It's fucken weird, right? Alright, another shot." Alex beamed as the waitress dropped off another round.

"Maybe I'll turn into a lesbian," Mickie slurred, a forlorn expression on her face. "I mean, nothing else is working." "Yeah, but don't you like dick?" Chris asked, waving his arm around drunkenly. "Yes! I love it! And that's the fucken problem!" She yelled, pointing her finger at the wall.

Alex snickered and moved her finger until it was pointing at Chris. "Thanks, sugar." "Your welcome." Alex told her before going back to drawing on AJ's face.

"Maybe I should start liking pussy instead; maybe pussy would be better to me." "Man, pussy's gross," Alex said, wrinkling his nose. "No offense." He added after a second, smiling at Mickie. "I need more fucken liquor for this conversation." Chris decided, raising a hand in the vague direction of where he thought their waitress might be.

She saw them and rolled her eyes. Why did the wrestlers always come in during her shift? At least these weren't grabbing her ass and destroying the place like the ones that usually showed up. Sighing, she went over, mentally counting the seconds until it was time for last call.

Numerous shots later, the waitress came over and handed them the slip for the drinks. "Last call, sweetie," she told Chris since he seemed the most coherent. "Thanks." Chris told her accepting the slip of paper.

"Holy fuck," He cursed, squinting at the numbers on the paper. "Does that really say $450?" Alex looked and whistled -well, tried; what really happened was more like a raspberry then a whistle. "Alright, everyone ante up." Chris said, pulling his wallet out and looking inside. "I got $100." Mickie informed them, slouching against the table in an attempt not to fall over.

Mean while, Alex was going through AJ's wallet. "Here's $400," Alex said emptying AJ's wallet onto the table. "Well, thank you, AJ," Chris said throwing another $100 on top of the pile. "You really shouldn't have."

Between the three of them, they managed to get AJ on his feet and put his arms around Chris and Alex's shoulders. "Fuck, he weighs a damn ton," Alex grunted as they carefully made their way out the bar and down the street, Mickie stumbling next to them. "Can't we just fucken ditch him?"

"Come on, sugar, that's not nice," Mickie told, frowning. "He did just pay for the drinks. Least we can do is get him back to his room." "Us? I don't see you doing anything." Alex mumbled, but he concentrated on not accidentally on purpose letting AJ take header into the street.

Once they finally got to the hotel, they maneuvered AJ from the elevator down the hall until they reached the room he was sharing with Joe.

"Here's my room," Mickie said, giving the Guns an awkward hug since they were still trying to prop AJ up so they could open the door. "This was a fucken blast we should do it again." "Only if AJ's there to pay again." Chris muttered as Mickie fumbled with her door for a minute before getting it open and going in.

"Fuck this." Alex said, finally getting tired of messing with AJ. In sync as always, Chris helped him lean AJ against the door. Then they both started banging on the door as hard as they could until they could hear Joe moving around in the room.

They ran to their own door and opened it, collapsing inside. Laughing hysterically, Alex started stripping so he could lay down.

There was a loud thud, followed by: "God damn it, Shelley!" Snickering, Alex threw his boxers to the side and turned to see Chris staring at him.

"Hey," Alex leered, trying to keep from falling over. "Like what you see?" "Always." Chris answered, more seriously then someone as drunk as he was should.

He had missed this; coming back to the hotel rooms with Alex after shows, traveling together, wrestling together. He would never admit it out loud, but it was like he had been missing an arm or a leg. For the first time in years, he had found no escape in wrestling.

Shaking his head, Chris had to laugh at himself. He was starting to sound like a girl. Chris glanced over at the bed and had to laugh at the sight of Alex passed out, snoring his head off.

Crawling into bed next to him, Chris smiled and threw his arm around Alex's waist. Alex instinctively moved closer to Chris, mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like 'missed you' before he started snoring again.

Considering how in tune they usually were, it didn't surprise Chris that Alex had been thinking along the same lines as him, even while he was only half conscious. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of Alex mixed with tequila and smoke.

Yeah, Chris had missed Alex, but now he was back where he belonged: with him.


End file.
